


keep me coming, keep me going

by SweetTveitoPie



Series: prompts [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTveitoPie/pseuds/SweetTveitoPie
Summary: keep me humming, keep me moaning





	keep me coming, keep me going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnjoninePride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/gifts).



> it's ya gal back with more sinful smut (also originally posted on tumblr due to a request)
> 
> title inspired by Beyoncé's "Blow"

“This is the life,” Éponine sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to Enjolras and wrapping the blanket tighter around them.

“Yeah, it is,” Enjolras agreed, his voice soft as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

They were sitting in the back seat of Enjolras’s car, just taking time to unwind after quite a few days of driving all over Europe. One day, Éponine had gotten the idea to go on an spontaneous road trip and Enjolras just couldn’t say no, so before they knew it, they were driving all over Europe and stopping in large cities and quaint little towns alike, having the time of their lives. They were now parked on the side of a road next to the lavender fields in Provence, simply relaxing by cuddling together in the back seat, listening to music from Éponine’s phone, and gazing out at the sun setting over the sprawling fields of purple. It was early summer, just the perfect temperature for a road trip, and there was nobody around for miles, and that was the way they liked it. Everything was perfect.

“I am the queen of spontaneous ideas!” Éponine declared, throwing her arms into the air and cursing when she hit her hands on the roof of the car. Enjolras laughed, not disagreeing with her. She settled back in and curled up beside him, pulling the blanket up to her neck.

“Did you have fun?” Enjolras asked, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

“Well, of course I did!” Éponine laughed. Her voice softening, she murmured, “This was really fun, ’Jolras.”

“Glad you liked it,” he mumbled, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, pressing soft kisses all over the back of her hand and evoking a few giggles from the brunette.

After sitting in silence for several minutes, Éponine asked rhetorically, “Say, what would make this road trip a _really_ memorable one?”

“Anything with you is worth remembering,” Enjolras told her, kissing her temple.

“Maybe having sex in the lavender fields would make this really unforgettable,” she mused, looking up and turning her head to look at Enjolras. She cackled at the look on his face and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her laughter, crying out, “Jesus Christ, ’Jolras, I was _joking_! You should see the look on your face!”

“That—that seems—that seems very unhygienic,” he managed to stammer out, spots of red blooming in his cheeks and his blue eyes blinking in surprise. She only laughed more, lightly socking him in the arm.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” she commented in a deliberate attempt to fluster him even more, scrunching up her face at him.

“’Ponine, you know that I, uh, I—” He was cut off by another of her teasing remarks.

“I uh you, too,” she interjected, giving him one of those adorable little dimpled smiles he was a sucker for.

Laughing, he bowed his head until their foreheads touched, his golden curls brushing her skin, murmuring, “You know that I love you, right?”

“I know,” she replied softly, leaning up to press a light kiss to his lips. “I love you too, you nerd.”

He chuckled and leaned in to capture her lips in a tender kiss, his hand moving up to stroke her cheek, his thumb tracing her jaw. She was quick to respond, kissing him back with equal eagerness, shifting slightly so he could put his other arm around her as she flung her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. He pulled her down so she’d be lying on top of him, still kissing quite fervently, his hand sliding into her soft brown hair. She moaned in surprise when his other hand slid down to grab her ass and retaliated by reaching between them—with much difficulty—to squeeze his bulge, making him groan. She pulled away from him, her hair falling into his face, breathing heavily.

“’Jolras?” she choked out, reaching to trace his jawline.

“If you think this is a good idea, I’m all for it,” he replied matter-of-factly, his voice hoarse.

She didn’t say another word and merely resumed furiously kissing him again, letting out a high-pitched squeak when he flipped them over so he’d be on top. The back seat was a tiny bit cramped—thankfully Enjolras had a large car—but in that moment, they didn’t give a damn, merely focusing on the feeling of his teeth pulling at her bottom lip and the sound of her soft, desperate moans. She could feel the apex of her legs begin to grow wet as he kissed her and she let out a squeal when he pulled away and began to press hot kisses all over her neck. Her grip on his hair tightened, pulling at his golden locks as he sucked and bit her neck, running his tongue over each hickey he left to soothe the sting. Her moans grew louder as he steadily became more insistent, detaching himself from her to pull her tank top over her head before she took his T-shirt off, tossing it into the passenger seat as he began to press kisses all the way down to her collarbone, taking pride in the little moans and sighs he drew out of her. He stopped abruptly when he was pressing kisses to her cleavage, pulling back and panting slightly, his face flushed as he gazed at her expectantly.

“For fuck’s sake, ’Jolras!” Éponine grabbed his hands and forcefully guided them to her back, prompting him to unclasp her bra and toss it aside. She bit back a scream when she felt him take one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and lapping at her nipple as his large hand gently fondled her other breast. Her squeals increased in volume as he left bright red love bites all over her breasts, his other hand drifting down to push her skirt up.

“Is this okay?” Enjolras mumbled, looking up to make sure.

“ _Yes_ , ’Jolras,” Éponine replied breathlessly, arching her back and letting out a shriek when his hand tugged her panties off before he pressed two fingers into her folds, driving her insane. His mouth still on her breasts, he slipped two fingers into her core as his thumb found her clit, beginning to pump in and out and making her scream in unimaginable pleasure. She was arching and writhing as much as their limited space in the back seat allowed, moaning his name as he slid his fingers in and out of her, pumping and scissoring and working her to wetness, drawing shrieks and screams from the brunette. Various curses and obscenities fell from her lips as he picked up speed, pumping faster and burying his face in her cleavage, pressing kisses all over her bare chest and groaning from deep in his throat at the feeling of the crotch of his pants tightening to an almost painful extent as she moaned and squealed from his touch beneath him, eventually screaming out his name as she went limp, pulsing and clenching around his long fingers as she reached a violent climax. He pulled back to watch her as her breathing evened out, her chest heaving and her eyes closed.

“ _Fuck_ , Enjolras…,” Éponine moaned softly, whimpering as Enjolras pulled his fingers out of her to lick away her juices. Her big brown eyes blinked open to see him with two fingers in his mouth, humming contentedly as he sucked off her fluids.

Damn it, he knew just how to turn her on.

Too bad he was already shirtless. If he hadn’t been, she wouldn’t have hesitated to grab him by the shirt to pull him down towards her.

“’Jolras,” she whispered hoarsely, reaching over to grab her bra and put it back on as he took his fingers out of his mouth.

“Hmmm?” he hummed in response, gazing tenderly into her deep brown eyes.

She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him down to capture his lips in a deep kiss, causing him to sigh contentedly against her lips as he readily kissed her back, moaning softly at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. One of her hands slid down his back to playfully grab his ass, drawing a low growl from the golden-haired man as he kissed her more forcefully still, his teeth digging a bit too harshly into her bottom lip. He yelped when she suddenly managed to flip them over in that slightly cramped back seat so she’d be on top, her lips moving down to press kisses to his neck. She absolutely _loved_ how she was the only one who’s able to make him make sounds one wouldn’t think he was even capable of making, leaving dark hickeys all over his neck and collarbone. The sounds of his low moans and growls spurred her on, and she could feel his raging hard-on poking against her stomach through his pants as she sucked and bit at his neck in a response to earlier.

“Éponine—” He hissed when she bit into a particularly sensitive spot, running her tongue languidly over it to relieve the sting. She pulled away and smirked at him deviously, making him gulp, as she pulled her skirt up and crawled over him until she was hovering over his face, her knees on either side of his head as she smirked down at him.

“Are you okay with this?” Éponine questioned, looking down at Enjolras’s flushed face.

“Yes, ’Ponine,” he replied, his voice hoarse. Fuck, he could even _smell_ the scent of her.

She wrapped her hands tightly around the grab handle on the roof of the car as she slowly lowered herself onto his face, unable to hold back a long, shaky moan at the feeling of his hot breaths on her wetness. Careful not to put her entire weight on his face, her grip on the grab handle grew tighter as he began to lick at and press kisses to her sex, the sound of her breathy, pleasured moans spurring him on. Barely able to keep herself balanced as her knees grew weak while he licked at her, she giggled when she felt his nose brush her clit. “’Jolras, that tickles.”

She lowered herself further down onto his face, almost putting her entire weight on him, and he began to lick at her more insistently, causing her moans to increase in volume and making her shriek when he clamped his mouth over her clit, his tongue flicking at and swirling around it before he began to suck on the little bundle of nerves. She let out a scream when she felt his tongue dip into her centre, holding on tightly to the grab handle as he sucked at her clit while his tongue explored her core, reducing her to a moaning, whimpering mess. The windows were beginning to steam up as he devoured her, and she was arching her back and throwing her head back as he lapped at her like a man possessed. Her shrieks and squeals and screams of his name spurred him on, and her knees nearly gave way beneath her as his tongue lapped at her without restraint. The pressure to release was almost too much, and she was soon brought to an end, arching her back and screaming his name as she came all over his face. “ _Enjolras!_ ”

She was panting by the time he had licked away every last drop, and as she somehow managed to crawl down in order to collapse on top of him without suffocating him, it was his turn to smirk down at her.

“Fuck, ’Jolras,” she moaned breathily, her head on his chest as she tried to ignore his boner poking at her stomach and making the position she was in rather uncomfortable. That was easily the best orgasm he had ever given her, and she was desperate for more.

Éponine eventually pulled herself up to pull his pants down, making his breath catch in his throat. “’Ponine, what are you doing?” Enjolras asked her thickly as she pulled his pants down to his ankles.

To hell with taking them off all the way.

“Is this okay?” she asked, pulling his boxers down and eliciting a low groan from the golden-haired man.

“ _Fuck_ , ’Ponine, yes,” he replied, his voice raspy. “But I don’t have a condom.” _Damn it._

“That’s fine,” she replied breathily, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips and moaning softly when she tasted her juices. “I’m on the pill, and you’ve never been near anyone else, so no risk of STD’s, right?”

She pulled her skirt up even more, positioning herself above him before slowly sliding down on his cock, moaning as she did so and evoking a strangled groan from him. The feeling of absolute warmth was almost too much for him, and it was all he could do to not burst right there, and her moans and sighs were not helping at all. He leaned back and groaned as she slid further down, moaning at the feeling of being filled. Once he was completely inside her, she paused for a moment to lean down and catch her breath, her hair falling into his face a little bit.

Éponine began to move up and down along the length of his shaft, hypnotisingly slow, moaning softly as Enjolras let out groans of pleasure beneath her. “Fuck, Éponine, please—”

She began to pick up the pace, rolling her hips forward and her moans growing louder as she began to bounce on top of him, riding him with everything she had, feeling his cock grinding roughly against her walls as she mewled in pleasure. His hips bucked up involuntarily as she rode him, the sight of her bouncing up and down on top of him being almost too much to handle, and he leaned up, his lips finding hers in a clumsy, sloppy kiss, his hand finding its way into her hair as she raked her nails down his chest.

“’Jolras!” She threw her head back and screamed his name as she continued to pick up the speed, riding him relentlessly and nearly bringing him to his end. She felt his cock hit every spot just right as she bounced on top of him, her hands on his chest and her nails digging into his skin. Right when she was about to lose control, she hit her head on the roof of the car and stopped riding him abruptly, her hand flying to her head as she winced, cursing under her breath.

“Fuck,” she muttered, rubbing her head.

“Are you okay?” Enjolras asked, concerned, nearly forgetting that he was still inside her.

After a few moments in which Éponine rubbed her head tenderly, caressing the spot where she hit her head, she leaned down to kiss him again, murmuring, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

She didn’t waste time in picking up where they left off, bouncing around on his lap as their moans and sighs of pleasure mingled, rolling her hips desperately against his, which were bucking up against hers. She could feel every inch of him hit every perfect spot in her just right, and her moans were steadily turning into screams as she frantically rode him in that back seat, the windows steaming up, their faces flushed and sweat covering their bare bodies. He could see her begin to lose control, and it took all he had to keep himself from coming as she clenched around him, squeezing him like a vice, throwing her head back and screaming out his name, seeing stars as she came to her end.

Enjolras flipped them over all of a sudden and began to furiously ram into Éponine, making her shriek, his large hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he pounded into her, grunts and groans falling from his lips, his golden curls falling into his flushed face as she arched into him, putting her arms around him and raking her nails down his back, pulling him down to her. “’Ponine,  _fuck_ —”

“’Jolras!” she squealed, her nails digging even more into his back as he drove into her, careful not to hit his head on the roof of the car, still maintaining a firm grip on her hips. She arched into him and screamed as she came once again, her walls tightening around him and bringing him to his own end.

His head fell on her shoulder as he let out a long, shaky groan, spilling into her and moaning. She threaded her fingers through his golden curls, pressing a kiss to his temple as they both came down from their high.

And that was when she noticed the blinking blue and red lights through the steamy windows.

“Hey, ’Jolras?” she murmured, nudging at him urgently.

“Hmmm?” He had basically become dead weight on top of her, and she nudged him even more insistently.

“There might be a little bit of a problem here.”

He lifted his head up and all the colour drained from his face at the sight of a cop peering in through the window, a flashlight in hand.

“ _Shit_ ,” he whispered under his breath as the cop sharply rapped on the window.

“Put your clothes on and step out of the car,” the cop barked, scowling at the both of them. “We need to talk.”

Éponine turned pale, cursing softly, “Fuck!”

Enjolras pressed a kiss to her lips, resisting the sudden urge to laugh. “You wanted this trip to be unforgettable, didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao that was fun to write
> 
> smut is really hard y'all
> 
> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
